A tape drive is a computer component used to write data to a tape, such as a magnetic tape. The tape drive is typically used to backup data from the computer onto the tape. In the event of a malfunction, data can be restored to the computer system from the tape using the tape drive.
Errors may occur when manipulating data, including reading data from a tape or writing data to a tape. When a read error or a write error occurs, a user may view graphs of write margin data in order to pinpoint the error. Based on the graphs of write margin data, the user can decide what action to take in order to remedy the error. The action may include replacing drives or tapes within the system that the user believes to be the cause of the error. However, the write margin data of most systems is extensive and can easily overwhelm the user. As a result, the user typically engages in a lengthy trial and error process of replacing drives and tapes until the error is resolved, with no clear indication of the faulty tape or tape drive.